JackCal: The beginning
by CDawsonn
Summary: AU. A collection of my Jack/Cal one shots. Dedicated to the lovely BooBaLooPants !
1. Dancing in the dark

**_This story is dedicated to a lovely friend, who slowly converted me into liking this interesting pairing.. t_****_hey're just soo cute ! :)_**

**_And all picture credits goes to her, thank you again ! 3_**

* * *

Jack looked behind him in the darkness. He had to make sure nobody saw him, the consequences would be deadly not only for him, but for his lover too.  
He stopped in front of the iron gate, encircling the huge manor his lover lived in. The gate was closed, and he decided to climb it, the risk of a deathly fall meaning little to him. He would do anything for him.

Jack landed on his feet and walked to the main door, and knocked on it. After a few seconds, the door opened, and he jumped at his lover, encercling his arms around his neck and tenderly kissing his face. The black haired man put his arms protectively around him, as if afraid that if he let go he would disappear.

"I've waited all day to do this" Jack whispered between kisses and panting breath.

"I've missed you too" His lover answered back, tightening his grimp on him, and plunging his face in Jack's neck. He could hear his blood running into his veins, and it was tempting. Very tempting.

They let go reluctantly of each other and walked to the fireplace, hands linked together. They sat on the sofa, their faces illuminated by the flames of the fire. They looked at each other, with passion and desire, hands still intertwined. However, Jack noticed the color change in Cal's eyes.

"You need to feed, don't you?" He asked nonetheless, but he knew why. Cal had reluctantly told him what had happened to him, that he had been attacked one night after the sinking and he woke up several days later with a strange want of human blood. He didn't remember clearly who assaulted him. But it wouldn't change Jack's love for him. It only deepened it.

"Yeah.. I think so" He whispered, his voice hoarse. He imagined drinking his blood, flowing from his neck, and then he wondered what Jack would look like if he was like him. Oh, he would be so beautiful and sexy, his now red eyes looking at him with desire and want. His fangs grazing tenderly his neck when they would hug. As if Jack could read his thoughts, they looked at each other.

"Can you turn me into what you are?" He asked, gently caressing his hand with his thumb.

"Why? Are you sure you want to be like me? Like this?" Cal answered, wanting to be sure. He didn't want him to regret it after he was turned.

"I want to be like you Cal, forever" He said, his hand going to his cheek. Cal looked at him, not believing how could someone say something like that, never before someone had talked to him with such love.

"I.. I don't know what to say" He tried to compose himself, looking down from Jack's blue eyes but sill resting his hand on his.

"Say you want the same thing" Jack said. Cal imagined him as a vampire, and it took him a few seconds to realize that it would be amazing.

"I do" He whispered back, then leaned in to kiss him just once, trying to control his want of blood.

"You're sure?"

"Yes" Jack nodded. They both leaned in and kissed, deepened the kiss briefly until Cal made his way to his neck, almost hearing the blood running in his veins. Jack tilted his head back, his eyes closed and his hands running into Cal's smooth dark hair. His fangs grazed the skin, and he hesitated for a few seconds, kissing it tenderly before sinking his fangs into the flesh.

***  
Cal woke up with the sunshine on his face, burning his skin a little but not enough to be dangerous thanks to the curtain. He was a bit confused at first, but last night's memories came back in his mind. He looked down at Jack, with their bodies tangled from the passionate night they had shared. They were lying against each other, hugging the other protectively. He smiled, tenderly caressing Jack's side, then he bent down on him and kissed his cheek. He didn't notice Jack wake up, tangling his fingers into his dark hair and pressing his lips to his.

"Good morning" He whispered, caressing his cheek.

"Hey" Cal whispered back, "Did I hurt you?" He asked after having noticed the fang scar on his neck.

"No" He said, looking into his red eyes before kissing his forehead.

"You don't regret it at all?

"No, because I love you" He said tenderly, "and I'll be forever with you, not even death could tear us apart" Cal smiled at his words. No one had ever told him this, or loved him like Jack did. He felt overwhelmed with love. In response, he pressed his lips to Jack's, who didn't take long to deppen the kiss.

As the sun rose in the horizon, they abandoned themselves to the other with passion and love. Oh they would meet troubles, people, injuries, the world's scrutiny trying to tear them apart, but they didn't care. They had each other, and that's all that mattered.


	2. I do

_**So here's another one-shot dedicated to a lovely friend on Tumblr, here ya go sweetie ! :))**_

_**Hope you'll like it ! 3**_

_**Ps**__**: I found the vows on the net, I just mixed them together, and I tried to stay true to the characters ^^**_

* * *

The sun was slowly setting down the horizon, shining through the window of their little apartment. Cal was getting ready in front of the mirror, fixing his tie. It was the day of his wedding. He was happy, he was marrying his lover, but at the same time nervous, afraid that society would discover the ceremony and make the big lines in the newspaper. Jack came in, wearing a beautiful black suit, his dark blond hair combed back but some strands still falling into his bright blue eyes. They looked at each other and smiled, Jack came to him and hugged him from behind, resting his head on his shoulder, his cheek against his. Cal's hand automatically came on his, intertwining their fingers. In a few minutes they would be married, and nothing could come tear them apart.

"Are you ready?" Jack said, looking at their reflection in the mirror.

"Yeah, I think so" He responded.

"Hey don't be so nervous" Jack laughed, before kissing his cheek.

"I'm not" He tried to hide a small smile, "You forgot your tie, didn't you?"

"I can't fix it, so I'm not wearing it" He said casually.

"Oh no mister, you have to, it's not proper" Cal said, reaching for the tie. Jack pretended to pout but let him fix his tie. Cal tried to ignore the skin on Jack's neck silently begging to be kissed in a fueled passion..

"It's done" He said after a few minutes, eyeing him up and down, "You're just.. perfect"

"You are too" Jack said, coming closer to him, grabbing tenderly his head to kiss him on the mouth.

"I don't think I am"

"You are to me Cal, I love you and that's why I'm marrying you" At his words, all doubts he had vanished instantly. He loved him so much, and wanted to be with him forever.

"I love you too" For once he leaned in and kissed him, and Jack smiled in the kiss, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

They opted for a little ceremony in a church, with only them and the priest, one of the few ones who had accepted to wed them, even if they were both males. The rings were resting on a beautiful red pillow, glistening in the sunshine. There were little candles on the floor, giving the church a relaxing and romantic atmosphere. The priest was talking, reciting some religious texts about marriage, Jack and Cal were facing each other, both handsome in their tuxedos, but none of them were really listening to the priest. They were brought back to reality when it was time to say their vows to each other.

"Cal, I promise to be your faithful husband. I vow to love you when the sun shines, when the rain falls, in sickness, and in health, through good times and bad. When you look at this ring, think of me and remember that I'll love you always, I vow to make you happy, to make you laugh, to cherish you, and to always be there for you" Jack paused, breathing in, his voice starting to shake with emotion, "I promise to be your navigator, sympathizer, sidekick, best friend, and your husband. Finally, I promise you myself" He said, feeling overwhelmed with emotion. Cal's eyes started to tear up at his words. In response, he squeezed his hands tighter.

"Jack, I.. You know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow still you manage to love me. You are my best friend and one true love. There is still a part of me today that cannot believe that I'm the one who gets to marry you" He breathed in, trying to keep control on his emotions, "I will take your love to give me hope, give me joy, and make me a better man. Without you I am nothing, with you I am more than myself, I promise to be the man that I see now in your eyes—today, tomorrow, and for always" He finished, his eyes glistening with tears of joy.

"Jack, do you take Cal to be your husband?" The priest asked.

"I do" He took the ring and slipped it on Cal's finger, smiling.

"Cal, do you take Jack to be your husband?" His heart skipped a bit. He couldn't believe it was happening for real.

"I do" He took the last ring and put it on Jack's finger. They looked at each other, their heart beating fast in their chests.

"Jack and Cal, you have expressed your love to one another through the commitment and promises you have just made. It is with these in mind that I pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss"

They took each other's hands, with tears of joy in their eyes, and shared a kiss full of love and promises, that sealed their marriage forever.

Moments later, they were sitting on the beach, Cal resting between Jack's legs, and both of them were holding a champagne glass, watching the sunset together, listening to the howling waves, their wedding rings glistening with the sunshine.

"Are you happy?" Jack asked him, grazing his cheek against his.

"Yeah I am" Cal answered, "I can't believe this is for real"

"Me too, but it is.." He deposed a long but light kiss on his neck, making him shiver, "..forever" He continued to kiss his neck. Cal couldn't help himself but grinned. Now nobody or nothing could come tear them apart, even if they tried. He no longer didn't care about people's opinion on them, nothing could change his mind. He loved Jack with all his heart, he was happy with him, and that's all that mattered. Jack's urgent kisses on his shoulder brought him back to reality.

"Jack.. what are you-" He said, blushing suddenly, trying not to giggle.

"Shh" Jack whispered against his skin.

"Not here.. are you crazy..?" He said, trying to keep a serious expression, but he didn't manage to hold a light laugh. He turned his head to look in his bright blue eyes. Jack stopped and looked at him, getting lost in his warm hazel eyes. He was so cute looking at him with his still serious look of his, mixed with complete adoration toward him. And how he loved how rubbish his cheeks became when he smiled, added to a slight blush. He couldn't help but love him even more.

"I love you" He whispered.

"I love you too" Cal leaned in and kissed him on the mouth. They smiled in the kiss, not caring anymore about the shocked expression of passersby, they were determined to live their love to the fullest, and making each day count.


	3. Love you like crazy

**_Another little one shot for the sweet BooBaLooPants ! 3_**

**_Enjoy! ;)_**

* * *

Night have fallen on New York, stars glistening in the dark sky. They were cuddled together, Cal resting on Jack's chest, hugging him tightly as if he'd let go he would disappear into thin air. Jack was slowly caressing his dark hair, soothing him. They had just shared a night full of love and passion, and now they were recovering from the aftermath. Cal couldn't stop admiring Jack's wedding ring, which perfectly fit on his finger. Even if they were now married, he couldn't help but worry about something bad would happen to them. Maybe people wouldn't attack him personally, because he was rich, or at least they'd think so. His name was still popular in high society. If someone was to attack one of them it would be Jack, and he didn't want anything to happen to him. Why people needed to be like this? Couldn't they accept the fact that they loved each other and were happy? Was it a crime to love someone this much?

"Hey, you're okay?" Jack seemed to have sensed him becoming tense.

"Yeah.. I was just deep in though" He said barely audible.

"Care to share it?" Cal looked at him and Jack caressed his cheek with his thumb.

"I'm afraid" He started, "Afraid for us, for you"

"Why? Aren't you happy with me?"

"Yes I am, I'm just afraid of something bad happening to you, I don't want you to get hurt"

"What do you mean?" Jack was confused by now.

"I'm afraid of some people being against us, not accepting our relationship and the fact we're married, maybe they won't do anything to me because my name is still known in society, but you'd be in danger" He grabbed his head with his hands, "If something happened to you, I wouldn't recover, I wouldn't even forgive myself"

"I see what you mean" Jack said, taking both of his hands in his own, "We'll be okay, don't worry" He kissed him on the mouth. Cal smiled on the kiss, he knew how to make him feel better.

"You're just too precious to me" He placed his head into the crook of his neck, "I love you so much" He whispered against his neck, before tracing kisses to his jawline. Jack passed his hand into his smooth hair, before kissing his cheek.

"Love you too little patoot" He whispered in his ear. Cal frowned and looked at him.

"What did you just call me?" He couldn't help a smile on his lips.

"Little patoot, it suits you" Jack grinned. Cal shook his head, and couldn't resist a grin.

"You're despairing sometimes, really" He said, trying to keep his seriousness.

"You're my little patoot!" Suddenly Jack hugged him, surprising him. He gasped from surprise and joined him in his laugh, and kissed him again on the mouth.

"We could go somewhere" Jack said, still lying in bed.

"Where?" Cal was getting dressed.

"California"

"I never went there before"

"I did, I worked a bit in Santa Monica, not far from the pier" Jack said, propping himself on his elbow, "I wanna take you there"

"Really?" Jack nodded.

"We'd drink cheap beers and ride the roller coaster 'till we throw up" He smiled.

"I've never done that before, I warn you" Cal answered, trying to hold back a smile, "Sounds exciting, but a bit improper for my taste" He turned to look at Jack and suddenly he found him very attractive posing like this.

"What's proper to you?" Jack asked. Cal came closer to the bed, his shirt half buttoned and his sleeves rolled up above his elbows. He leaned in toward him and whispered in his ear.

"This.." He deposed a light kiss under his ear, making him shiver, "You know, I still can't believe we're married"

"But we are.. forever" Jack hugged him tightly. Despite Jack's conviction, he couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad would happen to them. He tried not to think about it too much and focus on the moment. He forced himself to think about their future together, that they would have a happy life, and he promised himself that if something bad happened to Jack, the one who did that would not escape unscathed.


	4. Broken without you

**_Here's another one shot! Hope you'll like it ! _**

**_With my nursing studies, I tried to be logical in the _****_description of the.. no it would spoil everything xD _****_I'll let you read instead !_**

**_Again dedicated to the lovely BooBaLooPants ;)_**

* * *

He watched him lying there, his body seemed lifeless. He had some IV in his arms and a mask to help him breath. He had some cuts on his face. The room was silent except for the sound of his heartbeat. His white shirt was still drenched with his blood. It was hard not to let the tears fall. He came closer to him and passed a hand in his hair.  
"Oh please wake up.." He could take no more, a single tear fell down on his bruised cheek. The incident was still vivid on his mind.

He had decided to take him to a fancy restaurant, and had booked a table for two, pretending they were both business men coming here to talk about some important things that were confidential, and wished to be sat somewhere private. So they were now in a private area of the restaurant, where people wouldn't give them much attention. They could at least hold each other's hand discreetly. It had been a great evening. They had eaten a delicious meal, drank wine and champagne, and they had talked about their future together. Jack wanted to take him to California, and to Europe. He wanted them to travel together, and Cal agreed, even if they had to go on another ship.

They paid the bill and exited the restaurant, their hands slowly linking together. The blond leaned his head on his shoulder, and Cal smiled, before deposing a light kiss on his forehead.

But then it went too fast. A moment Jack was at his side, the next he wasn't anymore. He was on the ground, getting punched by a beefyman. Cal tried to intervene but the man sent him in the brick wall. He fell on the floor with a thump. He could feel the blood flowed from his cut lip. He tried to get up but the sight before him was pure horror. He saw red and got up, and punched the man with all his force, sending him to the ground and off of Jack.

"Jack.. Are you okay?" He kneeled to him.

"Yeah don't you worry" Jack said with a hoarse voice.

"Come on let's go home" Cal helped him to get up, tossing an arm over his shoulder. He looked behind him to make sure the man was gone.

But we wasn't.

"Jack run !" He cried and the two lover sprinted to escape the armed man who was shooting at them. They ran, holding hands, trying to not pay attention to the gunshot, but no avail. The man fired but he stumbled on the sidewalk and fired a second time unintentionally. A cry of pain rang in the air and Cal stopped, having noticed that Jack wasn't at his side anymore. He saw him lying on the floor in pain, with two bloody mark on his stomach and shoulder, ruining his blue shirt.

"Jack noo !" He yelled, running to him. He kneeled next to him, clutching him tightly to his chest, not caring if his blood soaked his shirt.

"Cal.." Jack coughed, wincing at the pain.

"It's okay Jack, I'm here.." Cal soothed him with a trembling voice, tenderly caressing his hair.

"You fucking bastard !" He yelled at the man, and saw red. He got up and went to him, pure rage in his eyes. He punched him and yelled at him for what he have done. Passerby came to Cal and removed him from the man, who now had a bloody face. One of them went to call the police and held the man and another called a taxi to take them to the hospital. He nodded to them in thanks.

"Cal I'm c-cold.." Jack said, barely audible.

"You'll be okay.. here" He took of his jacket and put it on Jack, in attempt to keep him warm. He felt Jack's trembling hand on his cheek.

"I-I love you Cal.." He took his hand in his own, clutching it tightly. He noticed the fresh blood on his wedding ring, bringing more tears to his eyes.

"You'll be alright, you'll get through this o-okay? You won't die.." He couldn't hold back the tears anymore, "You don't have the right to leave me..!" He cried on him, hugging him tightly. Jack clung to his head, passing a shaky hand in his dark hair, and attempted to smile, but winced at the intense pain. Feeling the blood on his hands, he tore up his shirt and pressed the cloth against the wound on his stomach to try to slow down the bleeding. Jack was now pale as a sheet and it was a matter of time until.. No he couldn't even think about it. He couldn't imagine his life without him. Jack tried to snuggle closer to him, in attempt to be warmer, but winced again at the pain.

"Cal.. I-I can't move m-my legs.." He said, his voice still febrile and hoarse.

"Shh don't move.. it'll be alright.." Cal reassured him, helping him to snuggle him closer to his chest, and worrying more and more each minute. He looked down at him, and noticed he had closed his eyes, and his body wasn't as warm as it should be. He frowned. He didn't know much about medical care, but he knew for sure that wasn't good to fall asleep if you were badly injured.

"Jack?" No response. He tried to call his name one more time, shaking him gently. He checked for a pulse, it was there but faint and slow. But he didn't wake up.

"Jack please wake up.. I beg you..!" He cried, clutching him tightly.

Finally after some minutes that seemed an eternity, the taxi and policemen arrived, the man was taken to the police station and Cal brought Jack to the hospital, hoping it wasn't too late, or he didn't know how he would go on without Jack in his life.

He waited in the waiting room. The few hours seemed like an eternity to him. And still he hadn't had any news on Jack. The doctors were too busy to tell him anything. He didn't remember the moment he finally fell in a troubled sleep. Then a doctor came to him.

"Mr Hockley?" He called holding a cardboard.

"It's me" Cal got up, trying to look as awake as he could.

"Are you a relative to Mr Dawson?" He asked.

"Yes.. I'm his.. husband" He said in almost a whisper. The doctor nodded.

"I have some news about him" He responded, "He has been shot at his stomach and left shoulder, he have managed to take off the bullets but he has lost a certain amount of blood. The bullets perforated some organs, which resulted in a little internal bleeding but we were able to stop it, and one broke a rib" Cal nodded, taking all in.

"He said that he couldn't move his legs, why?" He asked.

"Well his fall caused some damage to his back so one of his nerves was damaged" Cal nodded again, not sure if he wanted to hear the rest, "We need need to run more tests, but there's a chance that he won't be able to walk anymore, or with some difficulties, I'm sorry" Cal couldn't believe it. Jack, not able to walk anymore?

"But doctor, you can save him?"

"Like I said, Mr Hockley, it's a chance, we're not certain, that's why we need to run more tests on him" He patted his shoulder, "We'll do our best" Cal nodded, determined to keep his composure in front of him.

"Can I see him?" The doctor nodded and gestured to follow him. They stopped in front of a room, and the doctor excused himself and went to tend to other patients. Cal entered the room, and the sight of a badly injured Jack pained him. It brought tears to his eyes to see him laying still, he looked like a dead person, not his lively Jack. He came closer to him, took his hand in his own, since the other had an IV in it. He had a mask to help him breath, and the sound of his heartbeat was the only noise in the room. His shoulder and stomach were bandaged, hiding the fresh wounds. And suddenly he could take no more, he let the tears fall down his cheek.

"Oh Jack I'm so sorry.." He cried, still holding his hand, "Please forgive me.." He let the tears fall freely. He sobbed, leaning his cheek on his head and kissing it gently. Some minutes passed, and he fell asleep on the chair, still holding his hand.

After sometimes, the feeling of a squeeze on his hand woke him up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his free hand, and felt some cramps due to the little comfort the hospital chair provided. His hand was squeezed a second time, and stronger.

"Jack..?" He said tentatively. Jack moved a little bit, seeming to wake up. Then he opened his eyes, slightly disoriented at first. He turned his tired gaze to Cal.

"Cal.." He said, his voice still hoarse. In response Cal leaned in and kissed him on the mouth, hugging him.

"I'm so happy you're alive.." Cal cried against his cheek. Jack smiled softly, hugging him back.

"Couldn't get rid of me so easily huh?" He joked, and Cal laughed softly. He pulled away from his cheek and looked right in his blue eyes. He was so afraid not to be able to get lost in them anymore.

"I thought you wouldn't make it.. I was so afraid to lose you" He said in a whisper, tenderly caressing his cheek.

"I did, and that's what matters" Jack answered, kissing his forehead. Then Cal told him what the doctor's diagnosis, and they were ready to face it. Now all they could do was to wait for the tests to be run.

Even if he couldn't walk anymore in the future, he knew that with Cal at his side, everything would be alright.


	5. Making it count

**_Another one for you BooBaLooPants ! ;)_**

**_Here's something I wrote in the bus while going to work (like almost all the others), some parts at 5am and others at14pm xD_**

**_Hope you'll like it !_**

* * *

"You want to what?" Cal exclaimed.

"Oh come on it'll be fun!" Jack laughed, starting to pack a bag with clothes and food.

"But what if we got lost? Or if we are attacked by some.. wild animals?" Cal wondered, making Jack laugh again. He was so cute when he was worried or scared.

"I'd protect you" He said, kissing his cheek, "Let's go!" He took his hand and leaved their apartment.

They found themselves walking in the forest, and Cal still didn't know where Jack wanted to go. They were dressed in practical clothes, Jack was wearing dark brown pants with suspenders and a light blue shirt whose sleeves were rolled up on above his elbows, and Cal was wearing dark pants, a white shirt and a little black vest without sleeves. They stopped for a few minutes, the hot hair making it more difficult to keep a steady rhythm. They drank some water, and while Jack was still full of energy, Cal had trouble to recuperate.

"You're okay?" Jack asked him.

"Yeah.. I am.." He said between panting breathes, "I think so" He laughed slightly. While Jack was used to this kind of activity, Cal wasn't as used as him and found it quite difficult to keep going on. He wondered how Jack did it.

"We're almost there" Jack announced, taking his hand in his own. Cal nodded and followed him.

After a while, Jack wasn't so sure anymore about which way to go. He took the map from the bag and started to study it. Cal took the opportunity to drink some more water when he heard a ruffle in the bushes. He raised his head, trying to see what it was. He shrugged and drank, but the ruffle came back, this time closer to him. What if it was some snake? Or something else?

"Jack.."

"Hmm?" Jack answered, still focused on the map.

"I-I think we're in danger" Cal said, ready to run from whatever it was.

"What are you talking about?" Jack came closer to him.

"There's something in there" He pointed to the bushes, and as if on cue the ruffle came back. He gasped a cry of surprise. Jack bent down, looked in the bushes and found a tiny white rabbit. Jack busted of laughter.

"You were afraid of this cute little bunny?" Jack was overwhelmed with laughter. Cal had to admit it wasn't that scary, but sill he tried to keep his composure.

"That's not funny Jack" He said, trying to gather all his seriousness in his voice.

"Oh yes it is" He laughed even more.

"But what if it was some snake?"

"It's just a baby rabbit Cal" He said, his laugh vanishing, "You should have seen your face" He laughed again, mimicking Cal's worried face. Cal shot him a glare, but still hiding a smile. He shook his head.

"Let's keep going, you're going to die from laughter" He said, taking the bag.

"Here we are" Jack exclaimed proudly, hands on his hips. Poor Cal was trailing behind him between panting breathes, obviously exhausted by this little trip. He was more than happy to be arrived at least. And he could tell it was all worth it. Jack had taken him to a forest clearing with a lake and a little cascade flowing. All around the lake there were some flowers and rocks, and it was a very secluded place. The sunshine was giving it a magical aspect, perfect for their picnic. Yeah, it was worth it.

"Woaw.." Cal said, taken aback by the nature's beauty around them. Jack smiled at him, happy to take him somewhere else than his usual boring office.

They went to find a place to sit and eat under a large tree. They placed the blanket on the grass and sat down on it, taking the food out of the bags. Jack started to eat, but Cal was a little lost with his sandwich.

"You're okay Cal?" He asked him.

"Don't we brought forks? And plates?" He looked at Jack, arching his eyebrow.

"Nope" Jack answered, grinning and biting into his sandwich. He looked at Cal once more, and find him again so cute when he was lost about what to do.

"You can eat it without forks, go on" He smiled at him. Cal sighed, and did what he had said. He bit into his sandwich, and it was the best thing he had ever eaten. He looked at Jack, smiling. Jack winked at him, happy to see him so happy.

After a while they had finished eating, and they were now relaxing under the large tree. Cal looked at Jack, admiring him. He was laying on his elbows, letting the sunshines on his face and body. Jack noticed that he was being watched, and took his hand in his own. They smiled at each other.

"Let's go swim in the lake" He said grinning. Cal looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"But we didn't bring our swimwears" Cal answered.

"Then we'll go in our underwears" Jack still grinned.

"But it's not proper.. what if some people..?"

"Nobody's gonna come here Cal" He reassured him, "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do" He answered him.

They got up, undressed themselves, just letting their underwears on, and went to the lake. Cal wasn't so sure if it was a good idea. Yes, they wete completely alone and he was with Jack, but he still hesitated. Jack quickly got in the water and stopped mid-waist, looking behind him to see Cal not daring to go in the water.

"Come on Cal, the water's cool" Jack said.

"I'm still not sure"

"Are you afraid of the water?" Jack playfully asked him.

"No I'm not" Cal quickly responded with his old Philadelphia accent. Jack laughed. He extended his hand to him and Cal took it and was led into the water. Suddenly Jack had a sly smile on his face. Before Cal knew what was happening, Jack made him fall into the water with his foot. He screamed in surprise and Jack was overwhelmed with laugher. Cal got up, now all soaked. He glared at Jack.

"Jack ! How could you..!" He yelled at him, more shocked than angry at him. Jack didn't answer him right away.

"Oh it was too tempting" He said between laughs, "You should have seen you face!" Cal glared at him and decided for a revenge. Without warning, he splashed him, soaking him too. Jack looked at him, surprised. Cal grinned with a proudly air of his.

"Oh you.." Jack splashed him back, and they went on for some minutes, laughing together. And then Cal couldn't see Jack anymore.

"Jack?" He called. No response. He looked around him but saw him nowhere.

"Jack where are you?" Suddenly he felt something grab his feet and pulling him underwater. He came back to the surface, gasping for air, and he saw Jack laughing even more. The two went to splash each other for a whole hour.

After a while they came back to their place under the tree and let the sun dry them. Then Jack had an idea, he took sole flowers around him and started to link them together. Cal watched him closely, sipping on a beer. He finally finished it and put it on Cal's head, decorating his hair with colorful flowers.

"Here you go" Jack said, tossing a dark strand of hair behind his ear.

"Thank you" He whispered, smiling. He leaned in and kissed him passionately. Then they cuddled together under the tree, happy to finally be together.


	6. I won't let you go

_**Here's another one shot for you BooBaLooPants ! ;)**_

* * *

It had been a long day at work for Cal, who was still working for his father's steel company. He wasn't interested at all in it, not anymore. Jack had turned upside down his life, he made him see and appreciate things he wouldn't have thought about doing so. He made him be a better man, and he had more confidence now. He was his only reason to get up early in the morning, even if he didn't even want to leave his side. But he had to work, to support them, and even if Jack had found a job, only one salary wasn't sufficient for them. And even if he wanted to, he couldn't find another job, it would be too hard, and it was too tempting to keep this one. Such a not-so-bad job and salary, you wouldn't give it to anyone just like that.

He exited the building, his work suitcase in his hand, walking with an assured step to their apartment, wich was around 10-15min away. He walked, still having a hold onto the suitcase and one hand in his pant pocket. He passed in front of little shops selling clothes, jewelry, barbershop, candy shop, and one particularly caught his attention, it was a chocolate shop, and an idea came to his mind. He walked in, and looked at the various chocolate boxes of all forms and size, and after a few minutes, he decided on a long square box with all sorts of delicious chocolates inside. Tonight they'd eat thel together, telling each other about their days, relaxing and cuddling together to the light of some candles.

He paid and leaved the shop, heading home. He continued walking, becoming more and more lost in his thoughts. He thought about Jack, he seemed to haunt his mind once again, his dark golden blond hair swinging in front of his eyes, which would look at him with pure love, and his smile that made him melt right on the ground, and his calloused yet soft hands on his cheek..  
He didn't realize right away that something wasn't right. Before he knew what was happening, he was violently thrown to the ground, and he could only think about the intense pain on his cheek. He didn't get the chance to get up, his attackers kicked him on the stomach repeatedly, leaving him gasping in pain. Then one of them made him grabbed him roughly by his discarded collar.

"Give us the money you little rich bastard" He said in a very menacing tone.

"But wha-"

"Because you and your father belittles us, we don't have enough money to support our families, you rich bastards treat us like some slaves in your company, and we're fed up now, so give us your money"

"You don't have the right to-"

"Shut up you filthy rich bastard!" He yelled at him, taking a pocket knife and pointing it to him.

"O-Okay.. I will give you money..! Just don't hurt me..!" Cal answered, his voice and body shaking from fear, making it difficult to take the money properly.

"Okay go on.. take your time.." He said with an evil laugh, "It would be a real choc for your lover to find your dead body in an alley" He whispered in a deep and threatening voice. And then he understood. They were attacking him not only for the money, but for the relationship he had with Jack too. His eyes widened. They were against it.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" Cal said, wanting to protect Jack from them. Unfortunately this kind of relationship was still a very sensitive subject at the time.

"Oh yes you do!" He grabbed his collar roughly, before taking the money from him, "If you don't do something to arrange our situation, I can assure you that you won't ever see the light of day again.. And your lover too" Cal looked at him with menacing eyes, trying to keep his composure, and to keep his tears from falling. With that he pushed him to the hard ground and left with his men. Cal got up, moaning in pain. He grabbed his suitase and the chocolate box, and headed home, his pain becoming unbearable.

00

Jack sat at the window of their bedroom, waiting for Cal to come back home. He had begun to worry, he should have been there for awhile now. Then the door opened, and Cal walked in, panting and gasping in pain. Jack immediately saw it and ran to his side. He saw his injured face and torn clothes with some spots of blood.

"Cal.. what happened?" He asked him.

"There was.. Some men.. They.." He breathed heavily and gasped in pain.

"Come on, I'm gonna clean your wounds" Jack leaded him to the bed and went to the bathroom to take some alcohol, cottons ans bandages. He came back to him, set the medical stuff aside, and helped him to undress. Once he finished he proceeded to clean the wounds on his face, stomach and back.

" It will sting a little bit" Jack warned. Cal reacted to the alcohol with a grimace, but he let Jack take care of him. While he was doing that, he explained him what happened.

"You know, it hurts me to admit it, but for once I'm scared" He said after a while as Jack was bandaging his injured side.

"You have the right to be, you know" He said, finishing to put the bandage on the wound on his back, then he deposed a soft kiss on the back of his neck. Cal shivered. He felt his hands going to his bare chest, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, I'd almost forgot" Cal got up and went to retrieve the chocolate box and went back to Jack.

"I bought it before I was attacked.. I thought that we could spent a nice evening together"

"Oh Cal you didn't have to.."

"I wanted to" He said with a quick smile, trying to ignore the light blush appearing on his cheeks. Jack reached for his hands, he set the chocolate box on the nightstand, and made him sit beside him on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you" He slowly leaned in, and kissed him on the mouth, bringing him closer to his body. Cal wrapped his arms around his shoulders, responding to his kiss. His calloused yet soft hand moved carefully around his waist, closing the gap between them. Another hand came in his dark hair. Cal attempted to resist, but he soon let his love for him take over everything. After a while he broke the kiss.

"Whats wrong ?" Jack asked ever so softly.

"I don't know if I can keep you safe anymore.. after what happened today" He tried to make eye contact with him.

"I don't expect you to" He answered, grabbing his head with both of his hands, tenderly caressing his still bruised cheeks with his thumbs. Cal managed to look at him in the eye, and this time he couldn't stop the tears from running down his face.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you" He said, quickly dipping his head in the crook of his neck, not caring if his tears soaked his shirt. Jack soothed him, laying back on the bed, so Cal was resting on his chest.

"You're okay?" He asked him after he had calmed down.

"Yeah.. I am.. I think so" Cal answered, his eyes still red from the tears, "Stay with me now"

"I will" Jack kissed him, and then hugged him tighly, "I won't let you go"

This time he truly believed him, and in response he leant in his loving embrace.

Nothing would ever come between them.


End file.
